dumbanddumberfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SS2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Peter Stainer! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 17:49, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Hello Your welcome, I am happy to help out on here, Dumb and Dumber is such a hilarious movie that still makes me laugh than other comedy movies of today. And I will work on the photos kept in the infobox and I need help on doing that even if the oae already has a infobox and won't let me put the photo in the infobox. So it really is possible that Harry Dunne's mom, that we see in Dumb and Dumberer, probably died when he was beyond age 17, and he was still adopted by an Asian couple and then he and Lloyd just completely blocked it out of their minds? So wait. I don't mean to keep bringing it up. But if they're in high school circa 1986 they'd be 17/18 making them 25/26 in the first film set 8 years later in 1994? That can't be. They must've been in their 30s in 1994, so the timeline doesn't tie together perfectly. Also, the Farrelly bros haven't seen the prequel and this is word for word what they said when asked about the film being canon or not: "Urgh, that one hurt. We begged them to not do it. You know, a studio has the right to do that sort of thing, and they thought, "Hey wouldn't it be great if we did a prequel?!" And we were like, "No no no, please don't do that." What’s funny about these guys is they're grown men who don't know any better, they're little boys in men’s bodies. If you went back and showed them in high school, there’s nothing funny about that; there's a lot of kids that are as dumb as a post. So, we didn't have anything to do with that, and I wish it never happened. I actually never saw it." I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I changed a lot of the information back to the way it was. The editing of Jyrusshipper Can you please tell Jyrusshipper to stop editing a lot and telling me that Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd is non-canon because he is really annoying me about it, from Scarlet2435 Thank You very much Was Fraida Felcher suppose to be a college girl in When Harry Met Lloyd? You just go to visual editor and when you see insert, you just press it and when you see infobox, you just press that button and therer you go You can go to classic editor and delete the picture of the actor or actress and you can add a new photo of them on a infobox for them I'm sorry. You were right. Harry and Lloyd are so forgetful it's ridiculous. I just remembered that aside from blocking it out that Harry got adopted, they also forgot Pee Stain had died. It's implied they attended his funeral, yet 23 years later, they're talking like he's alive and saying they should stop by and have him help them locate Fraida Felcher. Then they talk to Mr. and Mrs. Stainer and they're like "When did he die?" They're reminded of his death and at first they don't believe his parents. They were at the funeral! But they went to his house to talk to him! Now I realize they're ridiculously forgetful and you couldn't be more right about it and I just came here to apologize once again. Thank you and thank you for the birthday wishes That's okay, I was wondering why I haven't seen you edit that much in awhile. Was it pretty in the South parts of France? Thank You SS2000, you are a very helpful person Somebody ruined a majority of the Dumb and Dumber pages on this wiki, vandalizing completely everything. We should let an admin know about this. As far as I'm concerned, they pretty much vandalized every page to the point where it'll take a while to edit everything back to the way it was. They added spanish words too to some of the pages. That's worth mentioning. Also, I now know who vandalized every single information on those pages. His username is Memebigboy4 Thank You very much SS2000 and thank you for showing me how to write a infobox correctly on here. You are a very helpful person. I'm glad you are on here to help out and write things on here correctly. Yes